communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Interaktive Karte einbinden
...mit dem google-Service. Wer hat damit Erfahrungen? Damit komme ich nicht zurecht. Habe jetzt per google einen Schlüssel dafür angefordert mit der Google Maps API für Flash. Oder hätte ich das API für JavaScript nehmen müssen? --Gleichgewicht1 18:15, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Es gibt die Erweiterung googlemaps, die von Wikia erst freigeschalten werden muss. Dafür sendest du am besten eine Anfrage an . Den google-Api-Key brauchst du selbst übrigens nicht dafür. 85.178.86.242 11:25, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Jetzt hoffe ich auf eine schnelle Antwort. Andere Frage: Kann man damit auch selbstgezeichnete Karten einfügen? ::Das Gleichgewicht 20:33, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Das sollte auch möglich sein: Das Problem ist nur das man die Koordinaten des Bereiches auf der Karte angeben muss. Und da endet auch schon mein Latein. Ein Beispiel für so eine Karte findest du hier.--Der Pete Besprechung 20:20, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Angeblich wurde die Weltkarte jetzt aktiviert. Und nun? ::::http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:GoogleMaps ::::Das hier soll mir angeblich helfen. Aber da steht unter "Installation", dass ich einen google-maps-api-key brauche. Wo man mir aber gesagt hat, ich brauche keinen. ::::Gibt es kein Tutorial dafür? ::::Das mit den Koordinaten sollte mit bisschen rumprobieren kein Problem sein, aber ich weiß ja nocht nicht einmal, wie ich die Karte in meinen Artikel einbaue. *heul* ::::Dachte jetzt erscheint ein neues Symbol beim editieren, mit dem ich die Karte einbauen kann. ::::Das Gleichgewicht 16:11, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::edit:"Version 0.9.4 works with MediaWiki 1.5 and up. It is recommended over all previous versions. Note, however, the Editor's Map will only be available if you're using MediaWiki 1.6 or greater." ::::Was soll ich hier bei wikia mit mediawiki anfangen, das ist doch eine andere Seite? ::::Das Gleichgewicht 16:23, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Zur Info: Wikia besteht aus MediaWiki (Logo rechts unten), also der gleichen Software die Wikipedia auch nutzt. Du kannst in Wikia keine Extensions installieren, wer das kann weiß ich nicht. Aber man kann z.B. in einem eigenen Wiki, was man ja machen kann, Extensions wie z.B. dieses installieren. Ich vermute einfach mal, dass Wikia dieses von haus aus installiert hat, du kannst also alle Befehle, die du dort siehst, auch in Wikia einbinden ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) ::::::Die Karte wurde mir ja "freigeschaltet", aber was heißt das jetzt denn? Kann ich die Funktionen nun nutzen, ohne mir das Programm runter zu laden oder habe ich nur die Erlaubnis erhalten? "Freigeschaltet" ist eine sehr wage Information, mit der ich einfach nichts anfangen kann. ::::::Das Gleichgewicht 17:34, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Du kannst die Funktion nun nutzen ohne das Programm runterzuladen. --85.178.74.172 21:47, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Schön, die Karte ist drin, aber ich kann keine Punkte speichern. Wenn ich eine Karte in der Code-Ansicht erstellt habe, kann ich zwar Punkte setzen, aber die werden dann auf der fertigen Seite nicht gezeigt. 50.401515,-5.016174 JS 351 ::::::::Die Koordinaten müssten die übliche Maps-Blase anzeigen und das "JS 351" müsste dann als Text darunter erscheinen. Tut es aber nicht. Bitte um Hilfe. :) ::::::::Das Gleichgewicht 10:44, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::edit: Außerdem funzt das direkte Einbinden der Karte nicht. Wenn ich mir den Code/Wiki-Syntax in das leere Bearbeitungsfeld kopiert habe und dann auf Vorschau gehe, kommt bei mir nur eine weiße Seite. Gehe ich auf Seite Speichern werden die Änderungen/Edits nicht übernommen. Ich muss mir den Code kopieren und manuell in der Grafik-Ansicht einfügen (ohne in der Code-Ansicht die Karte zu erstellen), dann zeigt es die Karte. Aber eben nicht die Punkte. Das Gleichgewicht 10:53, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) (Einzug zurückgesetzt)Niemand der auch eine interaktive Karte eingebunden hat? Die Karte nützt mir ja rein gar nichts, wenn ich keine Punkte setzen kann. :( Wer ist denn da Experte für? Das Gleichgewicht 17:13, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich kenne mich da leider nicht aus. Die Hilfen zur Extension bei MediaWiki, in der deutschen Wikia-Hilfe und in der englischen Wikia-Hilfe kennst du? Geben die darauf keine Antwort? --Weas-El ✉ 08:32, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC)